Elemental Aura
The Elemental Aura is''' 'a medium-sized Strike Class dragon that first appeared in ''How to Train Your Dragon. Official Description Described by Hiccup as having scales of different colors as well as having some variations of the element they represented present on their body. Aside from this not much is known about the Elemental Aura Dragon Race. Development The Elemental Aura was originally inspired by the four co-existing elements. One element will always counter another element and they are the only known dragons that see their dragon riders or tamers as the Alpha Male or Female. As fast and the same size as the Night Fury race. They are the third rarest race among all of the Dragon Races due to only follow their Dragon Riders or Dragon Parents. They are known to protect humans that they deem worthy of their protection and have shown their good character of judgement when they rescued Heather and her Razorwhip Dragon from being captured. There is only four known Dragons of the Elemental Aura Dragon Race. There are also sub-races off the main Elemental Aura Dragon Races of Terra (Earth), Wind (Sky), Magma (Fire), and Ocean (Water). The sub-races that come off from the race of Ocean (Water) are Stream, Sea, and Tao. There are also Dragons that can harness all of the elements and all of the sub-elements making them some of the rarest dragons in the entire world. Physical Appearance Egg Elemental Aura eggs are oblong, almost similar to that of a chicken egg, and are smooth. In order to withstand the heat of magma, the coldness and pressure of the ocean, it`s currents, and waves, the high altitude and in the case where an egg falls from the nest on a huge cliff they are invincible to breaking, and the soft earth and other Dragons that try to destroy the terra-based eggs. Due to there being four dragon races that they can be born into the egg color varies depending on the race they are born into. Even the sub-races have different colors than the egg color of the race they originated from. The Magma (Fire) Dragon Eggs are crimson or scarlet red or even deep auburn red depending on the heat of the magma or fire that they are bathed in. If the magma is extremely hot the Dragon Eggs are bright crimson red and emit such heat that they can burn other fully grown dragons not of the fire element. As a result of the magma being extremely hot their fire bombs can burn other dragons but will feel like water to their Dragon Riders. If the magma is less hot and barely keeps the Dragon Egg warm are the eggs are a dull auburn red but their fire bombs are more prone to emitting lightning when used in battle. As a result they can channel both lightning and fire. The Terra (Earth) Dragon Eggs are a summer green, forest green, or emerald green. The Ocean (Water) Eggs are all shades of the color blue and even the three sub-races of their mother race are all shades of blue as well. The Wind (Sky) Dragon Eggs are all shades of white or light blue as well as silver and gold. Hatchling to Adult The Elemental Aura is the third fastest, smartest, and rarest of the known species of dragons, as there are only four known dragons of this species. It is medium-sized with a sleek, white, crimson, auburn, blue, gold, silver, and light blue body with scales depending on the element they were born in. Like the Night Fury`s they have two pairs of wings with a shape similar to a bat, two mobile, ear-like appendages on the back of its head that show its mood and help it hear, as well as other pairs around their jaw depending on their age. They also have a pair of large, yellowish-green, cat-like eyes and sharp retractable teeth. Unlike most dragon species, the Elemental Aura has a short neck and lacks any kind of horns. The tip of the snout is also prominent, resembling the rhinarium of a mammal. The dragon is about 26 feet in length. In flight, the Elemental Aura`s wingspan is unrivaled, bearing approximately 45 feet, making it resemble some sort of stealthy jet plane. This allows it to fly faster, longer and further than any of the other dragon species. It uses tail fins on its tail to help steer and maneuver, similar to an airplane rudder. However, a Elemental Aura will be incapable of flying if one of these fins is missing or destroyed, which shows that they are also used for ballast in flight. It is capable of taking flight from a standing start like a pigeon. Rainbow Aura It remains unknown what a Rainbow Aura Elemental Aura looks like or what color they were because of the fact that Grimmel the Grisly hunted them to near the point of extinction. The only remaining individual is Sierra who has not yet reached the Rainbow Aura stage. Protective Dominance Stage When the Rainbow Aura`s "Protective Dominance Stage" is unleashed, its spines, the ridge between its eyes, the inside of its mouth, and the nose glow the colors of all of the elements, reminiscent of all of the elements it wields. Only the Rainbow Aura is capable of activating this stage though there is a less-powerful form of this stage that the other Elemental Aura`s can activate to protect their Dragon Riders. Abilities Magma (Fire) - Firepower The Magma or Fire Dragons of the Elemental Aura`s have the ability to shoot lava, magma or fire out of their mouth. The control of the blast depends on the maturity of the Elemental Aura and how it matured while growing up underneath it`s parents. Their lava blasts are hot enough to even melt dragon scales and iron making them quite dangerous and formidable. Category:Dragons Category:Dragon species Category:Rare Dragon Species Category:Dragon characters